Governing Hearts
by BleedingTwilight
Summary: -Sequel to The Governess- Ardeth and Josephine's troubles don't seem to be over when a new evil arises which seems to take control of entire desert. Will they be able to stop it, or will it tear them apart as it is doing to all that is around them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or ideas from the Mummy movies, but all others are my own.**

AN: I didn't expect to start the sequel to The Governess for a while yet, but I spent most of my weekend either on a plane or in a car, so I had plenty of time to write. If you haven't read The Governess, then I would suggest doing so before reading this one unless you enjoy being confused. I love to hear what you think so please read and review.

Governing Hearts

Chapter 1 Bittersweet

Josephine sat silently in the crude hut that had been designated for her. The plush pillows beneath her were the only furnishings that the hut could boast other than a makeshift table that she was afraid to put anything on for fear that it would surely collapse.

In her lap was a volume on late Roman politics. Beside her sat others texts on everything from Shakespeare to Bedouin customs. She had spent the last three days simply sitting upon this very pillow studiously reading everything she could get her hands on.

It had been three months since Ardeth had come back in to her life, five since he had been killed and brought back to life. And it had been one long month since she had felt his touch. He had told her that things would be different when they reached the village, but she never could have been prepared for the ostracism she had been subjected to since her arrival. No one had spoken to her except Naji, Rashid, Asif, and his wife. However, even Naji and Rashid had become icy in their demeanor unless they were sharing a meal with her and Asif's family. Asif had been appointed her guardian until she married Ardeth because Asif was already married and because of his injuries he had yet to be put back on full duty. Not to mention, he was one of few who was willing to do the job.

"Miss Montgomery," Josephine raised her eyes to see who called her name. "Miss Montgomery, the men have returned from patrol," a feminine voice called from outside the entrance of the hut. Josephine dropped her book carelessly, as she jumped off the pillow. She pulled her veil up and threw a shawl over her shoulders as she bound excitedly out of her home to meet Asif's wife who waited for her with Asif beside her. Nasira was heavy with child, but that didn't stop her from being one of the most vivacious women Josephine had ever met. Though Nasira's veil covered most of her face and hair from the harsh sun, it revealed a very rare pair of violet eyes which stood out upon her short and curvy figure.

"Hurry up, Asif," Nasira called behind her as she and Josephine hurried off to see Ardeth returning with his patrol. Asif limped quickly behind them, knowing it was useless to try to keep up with his lively wife.

Josephine pushed carefully through the crowd to watch Ardeth ride in. Immediately, she noticed a gash in the sleeve of his thick robes. His men looked like they had come from battle, and Josephine grew worried.

Nasira was right behind her, and Josephine could hear the soft gasp as Nasira saw the condition of the men. Ever since Asif's injury, she had become very excitable around the warriors. If they were bruised, she nearly had a panic attack. So when she saw Ardeth's patrol sporting wounds and bruises, it was fortunate that Asif had caught up with her to catch her as she fainted. Nasira was a very strong woman, but nearly losing Asif had torn her apart.

"Nasira, habibti," Asif called gently as he held her close in his arms. He was healing well, but supporting the extra weight of his pregnant wife was still rough on his weakened body.

Josephine was torn between aiding Asif with Nasira, and rushing to Ardeth's side. She knew that he needed to maintain his image in the tribe, but her heart bled to be by his side. In the end, she turned from him and walked to Nasira's side helping Asif hold her weight.

"You should go to Ardeth, Miss Montgomery. I can take care of my wife," Asif offered, but Josephine waved it off.

"You could barely stand on your own two feet this morning, never mind carry your very pregnant wife. I will help you; it's no trouble. Ardeth will be too busy to see me anyway," Josephine said dispassionately as she rearranged Nasira's veil to cover her face again.

"Don't speak like he doesn't care for you. Ardeth needs you more than anything, but he still needs to learn how to balance his duty with his own needs," Asif said wisely. Josephine would have retorted if she had believed he was just defending his chieftain instead of speaking the truth. Josephine never doubted Ardeth's love, but she was becoming wearier by the day. It wasn't easy living in a place where you felt unwelcome, especially if the one who was supposed to want you there was never present.

"I'm sorry Asif, I'm just worried," Josephine sighed as they began to make their way through the crowd again. People moved aside and inquired after Nasira's condition, but Asif put their minds at ease. Josephine just walked with them silently lending her support to Nasira as she began to come around. Josephine didn't look back to where Ardeth was still mounted in front of the crowd, nor did she see when he gazed at her with longing in his amber gaze.

XxXxXxX

"Rashid," Ardeth called to his second in command as he tried to put the villagers' at ease even though his men looked as though they had been through battle. Luckily, they had all come back alive. Some had worse wounds than others, but none were so bad that they could not ride by themselves.

"Yes, my lord?" Rashid asked as he maneuvered his horse beside Ardeth's. Rashid, as usual, was in the best of health. He was not only a good fighter but a smart one. He rarely came back with more than a scratch or two unless they were truly in heavy battle. Ardeth had known him since childhood, and he still didn't know how Rashid did it. If it were any other man, Ardeth would have thought that he simply stayed to the edges of the fight or ran from it completely, but not Rashid. Ardeth knew Rashid ran straight into every battle with as much pride and enthusiasm as Ardeth himself. If he didn't, Ardeth wouldn't have made him his second.

"Try to put the people's fears at ease, and gather the elders. I must go see Josephine," Ardeth ordered in a voice the only Rashid could hear. Rashid nodded respectfully and pulled away from Ardeth to complete the task. Ardeth maneuvered his stallion away from the crowd and in the direction of Asif's home.

It had been too long since he had seen Josephine. She had been the only thing he looked forward to by coming back to the village. He knew that the news he brought with him was not going to be received well by the elders, and he felt the weight of his duties bearing down on him again. However, the thought of just seeing Josephine waiting for him in the crowd upon his arrival was enough to ease his worries. So, when he saw her back to him leaving the crowd without even greeting him, he became both worried and angry.

He couldn't help it that he felt her disappearance as a rejection. He couldn't help that just the thought of it made his anger rise. He told himself that Nasira's time was getting close and her wellbeing was more important than a simple greeting, but he couldn't help the thoughts that were flying through his mind as he urged his horse a little faster.

Ardeth knew he should probably wait until his nerves calmed, but he knew that he didn't have the time to waste. His patrol had noticed that Ahm Shere had begun to grow again, and he worried that this was a bad omen. Then his men had met with another tribe on the way back to the village only to be attacked. Ardeth had been confused when his men were met with open hostility instead of passive acceptance. The Med-jai had few true enemies in the desert because most tribes realized that what they did was necessary.

The Med-jai outnumbered and outfought the opposing tribe, but after the battle Ardeth couldn't help but feel that something was not right. It could simply be a coincidence that the oasis at Ahm Shere seemed to be growing out of nothing and that they were met by a hostile tribe on their return, but Ardeth knew that coincidences were often just tools of fate.

Ardeth saw Josephine disappear into Asif's hut carrying a bucket of water as he rode down the alley that housed both Asif's hut and Josephine's. He dismounted and entered the small home without announcing himself. He saw no one in the main room of the hut, so he waited instead of entering Asif and his wife's private chamber. As he waited, he heard voices filtering out from their room.

"Josephine, what are you doing tending to me? You should be making sure that your betrothed is well," he heard Nasira fuss from behind the curtain that served as a door to the room down the corridor.

"My betrothed is not heavy with child, so I think that your health is a bit more important than a couple of his scrapes. He wouldn't let me fix them anyway," he heard Josephine say. He could hear the forced laughed in her voice, and wondered what she was trying to hide.

"That's no reason and you know it. Look, I am fine now. I have Asif here, and I don't need anything but rest. So, why haven't you gone to him?" Nasira asked, and Ardeth felt his heart skip a beat, unsure if he wanted to hear Josephine's answer.

"It is not that I do not wish to see him; it is that I doubt he has time to see me or is in the mood to have me underfoot like a small child who needs attention. He has things to do, and has made it perfectly clear in the past that his duty comes first. Why should I go fuss over him when he is perfectly capable of handling himself, just to ignore you when you have no one by Asif to take care of you," Josephine sighed.

Ardeth felt his gut clench at her words. So, she believed that he didn't need or want her around? He didn't notice that his fists were clenched until he felt warm liquid seeping down is arm. He unclenched his fist and pushed away the material of his robe to see that he had balled his fists so tightly that the scab on his bicep had torn open again. He let out a soft curse and began to rise not wanting to dirty Asif's humble home with his blood and the filth from his travel.

Ardeth was about to leave when a voice stopped him. "Where are you going?" he heard the soft British accent that had lulled his mind to ease for the past week during his patrol. Ardeth turned slowly to see Josephine standing in the center of the small room, wringing her hands in her skirts as she looked at him with uncertainty.

"I have things to see to, and I figured that you were busy with Nasira. I didn't want to bother you," he said, but he could tell that Josephine didn't believe him. They had become very good at reading each other during their short relationship, and they found that lying to each other was futile.

"You were listening?" she said as she took the seat that he had just relinquished. He nodded silently, but turned and came closer to her. Her eyes were weary behind her veil, and her body language was one of defeat. She looked so much older than enthusiastic young governess he had met in a pyramid at Giza.

"Do I disappoint you so much that you do not even wish to see if I am well?" he asked softly as he stood before her.

"You are not around enough to disappoint me," she said in her own whisper as she met his eyes with her own. "The last time I rushed to you when you arrived, I was told firmly that my actions were socially unacceptable by anyone and everyone I saw for days afterward. Not to mention, I was personally berated by you during dinner with Nasira and Asif because you have an image you must keep and all sorts of other nonsense. So, I decided to be the good betrothed of a Med-jai chieftain and kept my distance," Josephine explained with less firmness that she had hoped for. She couldn't stay mad at Ardeth for long especially when he was standing in front of her looking as uncertain as she was feeling.

Ardeth mentally cursed himself as he knelt before her. "I am sorry if I have put you off since we arrived here. I know this isn't easy for you, and I haven't been able to be with you through this like I wish I could. Today, when I saw you leaving the crowd, I…" he paused and Josephine jumped in quickly.

"I was worried, but I didn't want to get you in trouble. I figured that if you needed or wanted me, you would send Naji or someone for me. I'm sorry I wasn't there," she said as she held out her delicate hand to him. Ardeth took it without hesitation and pulled her into his embrace. He quickly pulled her veil away kissed her passionately for the first time in over a month. He held her tightly to him as he gently explored her mouth until they heard someone clearing their throat. Ardeth instantly stepped back and looked at the intruder sharply. Asif stood at the edge of the corridor that led to his and Nasira's room. He had a small smile on his face as he watched Josephine cover her face again quickly.

"Don't stop on my account, my lord. Just don't get caught, or I'll be the one who takes the beating," Asif said as he turned around and returned to his wife. He had ventured out of his room only because he heard silence between the two, and he worried that something was wrong. When he saw them embracing, he couldn't help but smile. However, he also knew that it was his duty to prevent such things from happening. It was hard for him to stop them because he remembered how he and Nasira would go to so much trouble just to get a single kiss without being caught. Not to mention, Ardeth was both several years older than him as well as chieftain.

When he was sure that Asif was gone, Ardeth approached Josephine again but this time she held a hand out to stop him. "Let me look at your arm, please?" she asked softly as she reached for his heavy sleeve.

"It's nothing," he said as he tried to pull his arm away and capture her lips again.

"Well, that nothing is seeping blood down your arm and consequently onto my tunic," she said as she pointed to the bloodstain on the sleeve of her shirt. Ardeth's face was blank, but she could sense his defeat.

"I just tore the scab a little, it's really…"

"Nothing, I know, but it would make me feel better to have a look at it," she said with a sweet smile as she captured his arm and tugged up the sleeve before he could stop her, only to reveal a long gash that stretched from mid-bicep to elbow. She showed no sign of shock, but she glanced up at him with a sarcastic look. "Nothing at all," she drawled as she held his arm still.

"It didn't even need stitches," Ardeth said as he tried to pull out of her grasp.

Josephine shook her head and pushed him back onto a chair and gave him a look that threatened dismemberment if he even thought about moving. She turned and walked down the hall to fetch Asif before she slipped out of the hut to collect her healing supplies from her own. When she returned, she found Ardeth sitting quietly with his sleeve rolled up. Asif was not there, and she looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Nasira wanted attention," he said in answer to her unasked question. "Come here. I want to talk to you," he beckoned her with his uninjured arm, and she went to him without protest. He pulled her onto his lap before she could escape, and she let out a small shriek as she fell onto his knee.

"I need to clean your wound," she protested, but her complaints were met with several soft kisses to her neck which remained uncovered by either her veil or clothes. She playfully swatted him away and tugged at his arm. "If anyone sees us, we'll both be in trouble," she said seriously although she was still smiling.

"That's what I need to talk to you about. We are going to wed sooner than we planned," he said authoritatively, but Josephine didn't take his tone to heart. She just smiled as she gently washed his wound and cleaned away the blood. When she didn't protest he continued carefully. "We'll be getting married within the week," he said coolly as he felt her tense in his lap.

"Within the week?" she asked incredulously. "But how are Evy and Rick supposed to get here with Alex in less than a week. What about my sister, and Jonathan, and Jalal, and everyone else you promised would be there to see us. We decided that if we were going to have the ceremony for your tribe, then all of my friends could be present," she accused as she tried to pull away from him, but he held her tightly.

"I know what I promised, but it can't be helped. My patrol found unrest at Ahm Shere, and we were met with a hostile tribe on the way home. Something isn't right, and I don't want to leave you here alone without some promise that I'll come back for you," he said as he held her tightly.

"A wedding isn't going to bring you back alive. A wedding isn't going to stop the villagers from disliking me. A wedding isn't even going to bring us closer together if you're just going to run off to battle afterward. This engagement is a promise. It's a promise that one day we'll be together for always and for each other. It's a promise that when the time is right we'll belong to each other, and not a moment sooner. So, why are you pushing when we barely seem to know each other anymore?" she asked as she finally pulled out of his arms.

"I died once, and I realize that next time I won't be coming back. It's…my duty…to produce an heir," he said softly as he looked her straight in the eye.

"I see. Well then, by all means. Why are you even waiting till the ceremony? We could have a litter of little Med-jai running around already," she said with hurt shining behind the tears that freely fell from her soft brown eyes.

"Josephine," Ardeth said softly, but she had already fled the hut. All he caught was a flash of her long brown hair as her veil floated to the floor catching the late afternoon light.

XxXxX

So, what do we think, a new adventure for our favorite Med-jai? I'm going to apologize now because I don't know if I'll be able to post regularly because I need to get a new computer, but I'll try to post as often as I can. Until next time, I look forward to seeing what you think of this.


	2. A New Curse

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: Unas was actually a Pharaoh of the Old Kingdom, but I'm fabricating everything except his resting place for the sake of the story.

Chapter 2 A New Curse

Rick walked into his house carrying a large crate only to be greeted by his wife's shouts. He immediately put the thing down upon seeing his distressed wife. "Rick…Rick!" Evy cried as she shuffled down the main stairs with her nose in an overly large and dusty book. "Richard O'Connell, this is not good at all," she said as she skidded into him. Rick easily caught his petite wife and grabbed the battered old volume before it hit the floor.

"Evy, what's going on?" he asked as he looked at the book only to see that it was a volume on Egyptian myths and curses. He rolled his eyes before groaning, "Evy, not again. It hasn't even been six months since our last debacle. Harm does come from books, bracelets, necklaces, and everything else _you_ get your hands on. So, please put this away and read up on Greece or Rome for once. You know, somewhere not known for curses, mummies, and booby-traps," Rick said as he gave Evy a soft push toward the library.

"But Rick, this is important," she said as she tried to find her page again. Her reading glasses kept slipping down her nose, so she had to juggle to heavy text in order to reposition them before finding her spot. "It says here that…"

"Enough of the 'it is written' stuff too," Rick interrupted her as he tried to snatch the book, but Evy was too fast andd slipped out of his grasp.

"But Rick, Ardeth and Josephine could be in danger. It says here, something about a curse that will swallow the entire desert… the translations are very vague or maybe they were just poorly done. Nobody is as careful in translating as they should be, so I'm not exactly sure what the curse entails. But I do know that according to my calculations, it will be invoked very soon. We need to contact Ardeth," she said earnestly as she planted her feet firmly so that Rick couldn't push her any further.

"Evy, if there is a curse Ardeth knows about it and is already taking care of it. Can't we just wait for a wedding invitation before we pack up everything and rush back to Egypt?" Rick asked as he turned and picked up the crate he had dropped in order to catch his wife.

"Rick, there won't be a wedding at all if the world ends!" Evy scolded as she placed her hands on her hips with the book tucked firmly under one arm.

"Evy," Rick groaned again as he followed her into the library and placed the crate on one of the tables. "What do you want me to do? I'll send a telegram to Ardeth if it makes you feel better, but if you think that I'm going to Egypt anytime soon, you've got another thing coming," Rick said firmly, but he knew that if Evy set her mind to it he wouldn't be able to stop her.

"Richard O'Connell, are you telling me that you would rather let the world end than travel back to Egypt?" she asked as she tapped her foot expectantly.

"Don't do it, Evy. I'm not going to fall for it. We are _not_ going back…put that lip away, it's not working," he said as he watched her begin to pout. She stepped forward, but Rick put his arms out to prevent her from getting any closer. However, Evy was determined and it didn't take long for her to capture his lips. After a long moment she pulled away with a slow smile on her lips. "I hate it when you do that. You know I can't say no to you when you do that," he said as he held her close.

"You know you like it. So, shall I pack or will you do it?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eye. Rick just shook his head and turned to unpack the crate. Evy smiled as she hurried out of the room to pack their bags.

"I think you just feel left out being in England when everyone is in Egypt so you find ways of dragging me back," Rick muttered as he pulled out some of the contents of the crate.

XxXxXxX

Ardeth watched the wide eyed faces as he passed through the crowd that had gathered in front of the elders' hut. There was fear in the eyes of some and excitement in others, but Ardeth felt their gazes like lead weights, each pulling him down further.

Ardeth nodded to Rashid who guarded the door as he stepped into the illuminated hut. The council sat before him looking as old and weary as he felt.

"Welcome home, Ardeth," the leader of the elders said as he stood at the center of the long table that served as the hut's only furnishing.

"I apologize to have summoned you so suddenly," Ardeth said as he bowed slightly before the council.

"What is it that troubles you my son?" Ardeth's grandmother stepped forward from where she sat in the corner of the large hut. Ardeth turned to her and quickly went to take her arm to support her even though she tried to brush off his help. "What worries you when you should be overjoyed about your engagement?" she asked as she patted his shoulder gently.

Ardeth explained his patrol's findings as he led his grandmother to a seat at the council table. The council looked grave as he spoke of Ahm Shere, and he sensed that they knew something he didn't.

The council talked amongst itself for several minutes before a withered old man stepped forward and spoke. "My chieftain, whispers have been passed down through the generations about a curse that encompasses the entire desert. It was a curse placed upon a pharaoh of the Old Kingdom before the Med-jai existed. You would have to travel to the tomb of King Unas to learn the truth, but we can tell you little else," The elder said calmly.

Ardeth kept a calm exterior, but inside he knew that he would be gathering his men once again. He mentally began to plan which tribes he would send to Ahm Shere, which would patrol the other landmarks, and which he would take with him when he went in search of answers near Cairo. "I will send extra patrols out while I gather men to go to Unas' pyramid, though I doubt I will find anything there since it is no better than a glorified pile of rubble," Ardeth remarked sadly because even the Med-jai could not protect Egypt's treasures from the effects of time. "But I have another request to make," Ardeth broached as he stood firmly.

"What would you like to ask of us, my child?" the head elder, Amad, asked kindly. He was a tall man with wise brown eyes that Ardeth had feared as a child because they seemed like they could look right through a person to their very soul. However, today Ardeth met those eyes with his own determined pair.

"I wish to wed Josephine as soon as possible. I don't want to leave without having her as my bride," Ardeth explained in his overly serious manner. "I know some of my duties as chieftain can only be fulfilled with a bride, and Josephine is the only woman I will ever agree to marry," he said, appealing to their own sense of duty.

There was another moment of discussion, but quickly the elders faced him and his grandmother. "Hajar, your place amongst us is valued. You know how tradition is an integral part of our existence. You also know that this engagement was accepted as a period to see if Miss Montgomery was an acceptable candidate to be the wife of a chieftain…" Amad explained, but Hajar broke in respectfully.

"Before you continue you, Ardeth, would you mind leaving us?" she said diplomatically because she knew if Amad continued, it would only serve to anger Ardeth and that would not help his cause. Ardeth looked hesitant, but after a moment he nodded, bowed to the elders, and exited the hut leaving his future happiness in his grandmother's capable hands.

XxXxXxX

Josephine was pulled from a restless sleep by a pair of gentle hands shaking her. She opened her bleary eyes to find Ardeth's grandmother sitting beside her on her cot. Hajar had a toothy grin on her face as usual, and Josephine felt some of her troubles and worries fade as she looked into the kind eyes of the elderly woman.

"My child, you've been crying," she said softly as she wiped away the tear tracks upon Josephine's soft cheeks. "And you're wearing your English clothing. What happened to your robes?" she asked kindly as she adjusted Josephine's dull wool skirt.

"I felt stifled in them," Josephine said shyly.

"Was it the clothes or my grandson?" Hajar asked knowingly as she patted Josephine's leg kindly. Josephine didn't answer, but her guilty look told Hajar more than her words could have. "What did he tell you?" she asked pointedly as she rose and began folding the mess of robes that lay strewn about the small living space. Josephine reluctantly told Ardeth's grandmother exactly what he had said to her, and Hajar looked exasperated by the end. "You must understand something about my grandson before you marry him. Ardeth is bound to his duty mind, body, and spirit. But if he loves you as I am certain he does, there is an underlying reason he wants the wedding moved up. He just doesn't know how to tell you other than claiming it's his duty" Hajar said in a motherly manner as she patted Josephine's delicate hand.

"I know he loves me. I just don't understand why he needs to rush everything," Josephine sighed as she pushed herself off the bed and picked up a small mirror to see the damage done by an afternoon of crying. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks red, but her veil would cover that if she left her hut.

"Ardeth has never been patient when he knows what he wants. Frankly, I am surprised that he has waited this long before demanding to have the ceremony. Perhaps if you speak to him, you'll be able to better understand his reasons," Hajar explained.

"How am I supposed to speak to him if I cannot even see him without a dozen chaperones?"

"I have spoken to the elders, and we've decided that you and my grandson must make your own decisions about this marriage. If this is to be a strong union, you must learn to compromise and see each other's wants and needs. That was something that Ardeth's parents lacked," Hajar said as she rose and headed for the door. "My home for dinner, tonight."

"Thank you Hajar," Josephine said humbly as she rose to see the elder out of her hut.

XxXxXxX

As Josephine entered Hajar's home, she was greeted by a cold stare from Ardeth who sat across the dimly lit room. Josephine immediately found Hajar in the small kitchen, knowing that speaking with Ardeth now would be pointless and exasperating. Dinner was a mix of stiff conversation started by Ardeth's grandmother, glares produced by Ardeth, and nervous glances Josephine tried desperately to hide.

The meal ended all too soon when Hajar realized that neither her grandson nor his betrothed had an appetite. She quickly began to clear the meal away as she spoke directly to Ardeth. "You ruined my meal, try not to wreck anything else tonight," she said as she slipped away leaving the couple to their own devices.

"I'll help your grandmother," Josephine offered as she attempted to rise, but Ardeth halted her with a stony command to sit. Josephine obeyed reluctantly because she knew that it was useless to argue over such a thing with him. "Then are we going to speak, or are you just going to glare at me all night?" she asked pointedly as she regained her seat.

"Did you expect me to be happy that you don't wish to marry me?" he asked as he pushed up out of his seat and began to pace about the cramped space of the hut. His dark robes only served to make him look ever more impressive as he filled the tiny hut with his presence.

"I never said I didn't want to marry you…"

"But it was implied," Ardeth retorted before she could finish.

"I'm sorry if you feel that way, but it wasn't meant as such. As often as you remind me of who I'm betrothed to, you seem to forget that you're not marrying a woman of your tribe. I am still a British woman from a wealthy family, and all I ever dreamed of was a grand wedding with everyone I know and a beautiful celebration surrounded by the people I love. I know that isn't possible here for many reasons, but was it too much to ask that my sister and dearest friends were present?" Josephine asked softly as she watched Ardeth's graceful movements.

"A wedding is simply a ceremony that officially binds us together, why do you need everyone you ever met to see it?" he asked simply as he stopped right in front of her and looked down into her eyes with his own menacing stare.

"Because I want them to see how happy I am. I want them to see that I'm marrying the most wonderful man in the world," she said as she ducked her head, not able to meet his eyes.

"Can't you just tell them how happy you are? What happened to the girl who was ready to marry me immediately back in England?"

"What happened to the romantic man who swept me off my feet in the pouring rain and carried me home whispering sweet nothings in my ear?" Josephine fought right back as she too rose from her seat to stand face to face with her betrothed.

"You will marry me as soon as possible, and them you'll see that romantic man again," Ardeth ordered as he tried to use his height to intimidate her.

"I won't marry you at all if you're going to continue to be such a selfish, pigheaded prick about everything," Josephine declared testily as she didn't allow him to frighten her. She turned her nose up at him and refused to be bullied. To anyone watching, it would have seemed comical because Ardeth was at least eight inches taller than Josephine, but she looked to be the one in charge.

"Yes you will, and you'll do it when I say so!"

"Maybe if you'd ask me instead of demanding everything, I wouldn't be so opposed to the idea of spending the rest of my life with you!" she shouted as she turned to leave the room, but Hajar was standing in the doorway blocking her escape.

"Enough, both of you," the older woman said as she saw a retort forming on her grandson's lips. "Since I can see that nothing will get worked out if you two are left on your own, I'll settle this matter. Now, sit," she said with an authority neither was willing to challenge. When they both moved toward seats on opposite sides of the room, Hajar shook her head with a laugh and snatched her grandson by the wrist forcing him to sit right beside Josephine on a soft spread of pillows. Both tried to get some distance, but Hajar pushed them back together even closer than before and placed Josephine's hand in Ardeth's. "You must learn to work together instead of just arguing, or else you will never be good spouses," Hajar began calmly as she took her own seat before them.

She spent more than an hour lecturing both of them on the importance of communication, understanding, and compromise. When she was finished, she forced Ardeth to share his true reasons for wanting to be married immediately, then she had Josephine share her reasons against it. It was nearing midnight by the time they came to a decision, but both parties seemed content as Josephine began to nod off on Ardeth's shoulder. The wedding was to be in two days time which was the night before Ardeth and his men would leave for Cairo. It would not give them much time, and Josephine still had reservations about it, but she was willing to meet Ardeth halfway and work through their differences in opinion.

"Ardeth, you will see her safely home, and nothing more," Hajar said knowingly as she moved to her own room to find some well deserved rest.

Ardeth and Josephine sat silently leaning against each other for several minutes before either spoke. In the end, it was Josephine who surprised Ardeth that she was awake. "I'm sorry I confirmed your fears that I would change my mind about marrying you," she whispered as she brought her free hand up to tug on his loose hair.

Ardeth responded by wrapping his arm around her and kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry that I didn't see how you were treated. I was so busy trying to uphold the rules of my culture, that I didn't see that you were suffering for it," he said into her hair as he gave her a comforting squeeze. "I wouldn't have let any pain come to you willingly."

"I know," she whispered back as she began to nod off again. Ardeth felt her breathing even out and carefully rose with her in his arms so as not to wake her. Silently, he carried her out of the hut and toward her own. He passed Naji who was on watch, and the younger man gave him a smile. Ardeth slipped into Josephine's hut and gently laid her down on the soft pillows that served as her bed. He quickly moved all of the heavy books that covered her bed and made room for her to sleep.

He kissed her forehead, but just as he was about to leave he felt a soft tug at the back of his robes. "I can't stay," he said as he turned to see Josephine's soft eyes through the darkness. Being alone in the dark was torture to him, but Ardeth was an honorable man and would never take advantage of such a situation. And in two days time, he would have her all to himself all night, every night.

"Just one kiss?" she asked drowsily, and Ardeth couldn't resist her request. He slipped onto the bed beside her and placed his lips to hers in a tender embrace. Josephine wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him as he held her tightly. When he pulled back, they simply laid in silence holding each other for several minutes. When Ardeth was sure that Josephine was asleep once again, he quickly removed himself from their embrace and slipped out of the room.

XxXxX

Okay, hopefully updates will be coming regularly now because I was able to get my ancient computer to work. Sure this thing shuts down when it gets angry with me, and refuses to work any faster than it feels like, but it turns on and has a word processor so I'm back in business! That is at least until it starts to smoke and possibly explodes, but hopefully that won't happen before I get a new one. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you thought of it!


	3. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

AN: This chapter contains adult themes. I tried to keep things PG-13, but if your sensitive or very young you have now been warned. Enjoy!

Chapter 3 The Wedding

The next morning, Josephine woke to find both Hajar and Nasira standing in her room bickering over colorful fabrics. "What's going on?" Josephine asked as she sat up on her bed. Both women turned to her with bright smiles plastered over their faces.

"We have to prepare for your wedding, of course," Nasira said joyfully as she held up a deep turquoise fabric to compare with Josephine's skin tone. Josephine threw an arm over her eyes and laid back against her pillows again. Her mind was still reeling from the fact that she was getting married in less than forty-eight hours instead of five months. So much for being able to ease into the planning. She wouldn't have her sister by her side, and she would spend her wedding night worrying if it would be the first and last night she would spend with her husband.

"Josephine pay attention," Hajar scolded. Josephine pulled her arm away from her face and didn't resist as both women pulled her out of bed and began to drape vibrant cloth around her wool clad body. She knew that protesting would be pointless, so she saved her breath as she was poked and prodded with pins as Nasira marked where fabric would be cut and seams would be made. Josephine couldn't help but wonder what Ardeth was doing. No doubt he was tending to business as usual and not being accosted by Rashid and Naji so they could fit him with a new robe. No, men weren't forced to endure such humiliation. She would have to make Ardeth pay for this once they were married. She just had to think of a good punishment first.

An hour and much frustration later, Josephine thought her torment was over. However, just as Josephine was about to lay back on her bed and keep reading up on Bedouin customs, particularly marriage traditions, Hajar began clearing a space in the center of the room.

"What are you doing, Hajar?" Josephine asked hesitantly, knowing that she was not going to like the answer any more than she had liked standing still while Nasira worked around her.

"Making space to dance," Hajar said as though it was obvious, and Josephine got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Before she could ask the reason for such a thing, Hajar beat her to it. "You must dance for your husband at the banquet," she said with a shake of her head as though it was obvious.

"Dance?" Josephine asked incredulously. Someone could have warned her that she was not only going to have to feel uncomfortable in front of a village of people who didn't seem to like her, but she would also have to humiliate herself by dancing for them. She forgot all of her etiquette training as she groaned audibly at the thought of such torment.

"Of course," Nasira said as she waddled about helping Hajar clear a space. "I'm afraid neither of us are going to be the best of teachers, but we'll make sure you shock Ardeth tomorrow night," she assured Josephine as she pulled her into the center of the room.

"Oh I'm sure that I'll shock him, but I would rather not make him change his mind about the marriage when he sees me make a fool out of myself in front of everyone," Josephine replied with a cringe.

"Nonsense, you'll do it with grace and poise just as you do everything else. Now, stand up straight and keep your chin up," Hajar scolded as she took a seat in front of Josephine. Josephine spent the rest of her day tripping over her own feet while trying to follow the steps that Nasira demonstrated for her. So much for only being able to waddle about, Nasira was contorting her plump body into configurations that Josephine could only wish she was capable of. By the end of the session, Josephine was sore, humiliated, and questioning her sanity for agreeing to marry a desert warrior. It seemed that no matter how many times Nasira demonstrated something, Josephine still could not follow the perfectly choreographed movements.

When both women finally left with the promise of returning after supper for another lesson, Josephine fell onto her bed and didn't move for another half hour. Dancing! And not just any ballroom dance that she would know from the years and years of stern instruction that she received from her mother, who insisted that if a girl could not waltz properly, she would never find a suitable husband. No, this type of dancing involved keeping an inner beat which propelled one's movements and being able to gracefully execute intricate moves that were as natural to her as attending her mother's functions. And it made her so sore that she doubted that she would ever be able to move again. Ardeth was definitely going to pay for this torture.

XxXxXxX

Ardeth had spent the majority of his day sitting in his hut listening to the news of the constant flow of visitors who marched in and out of his humble home. He had sent two messengers out to the forth, eleventh, and twelfth tribes to instruct them to patrol the hidden sites more carefully. He had also sent word to the eighth tribe to send men to meet him in Cairo in a week's time.

His own patrols had been coming and going all day informing him of the surrounding areas. Naji had just left with his scouting party, and wouldn't return until hours before the wedding for they would be traveling through local tribes to see if any had had problems with other hostile activities.

"I still worry about him," Rashid said from where he sat behind Ardeth with his feet propped up on one of the tables that was covered by scrolls and maps.

"That'll never change," Ardeth said as he continued to read over the report that one of his captains had given him. He didn't like what he was seeing. This was the third report that stated that the desert seemed quieter than ever before. Something was out there and it was leaving little room for anything else.

"I have no one else to worried about, so Naji gets all my attention," Rashid said with a shrug, as he slipped another report over to Ardeth's cluttered desk. "Another eerie silence and lack of life report," Rashid said without concern. "Just think, in another day you'll have Josephine to worry about all the time," Rashid said as he kicked his feet up again.

"I already worry about her all the time, Rashid. In case you didn't notice, she seems to attract almost as much trouble as Mrs. O'Connell." Rashid laughed loudly as he shifted through more papers. He knew that Ardeth had a guard hidden outside Josephine's door every night to ensure that no harm came to her, but he would never admit to his friend that he knew he was being overprotective. If an extra guard helped him to sleep better at night, then Rashid wouldn't rib him about it.

Ardeth didn't laugh, but he was grateful to Rashid for keeping his mood light when it was so easy for Ardeth to sink into a serious mood when dealing with his duty. Rashid knew that he worked much better if didn't sink into a mood. Ardeth only wished that it was Josephine who was beside him raising his spirits, but that would come soon enough he continued to tell himself even as he dragged his weary body to the back of his hut to try to get some sleep.

XxXxXxX

Ardeth paced anxiously inside the tent that the villagers had constructed for him. There was another tent for the festivities and a tent for Josephine on the other side of it. Ardeth hadn't seen his soon-to-be wife since he carried her home the night before last, and he was anxious to see her. His grandmother had insisted that she would take care of everything for the ceremony, but Ardeth just wanted it to be over so he wouldn't have to consult with at least three chaperones before being about to see Josephine.

"Ardeth stop pacing," Rashid said as he entered the tent carrying a small box that Ardeth had forced him to pick up from a village just outside the territory of the fifth tribe. Luckily, Rashid had done the task nearly a month ago when he was first ordered to because if he had waited, he never would have gotten it in time for the new wedding date.

"Did you see her?" Ardeth asked as he paced right up to Rashid and snatched the box out of his hands with a gruff nod of thanks.

"How would you have me do that? She's kept under more wraps than a mummy in that tent. I passed it, and your grandmother nearly chased me right out of the village," Rashid laughed as he approached Ardeth and forced him to sit down. "She isn't going to run away, and I'm sure she'll be as beautiful as ever, so you have nothing to worry about other than getting yourself dressed because your grandmother will kill me if I let you show up in those filthy robes.

XxXxXxX

"Nasira, I can't do this," Josephine said at the entrance of her tent where Nasira was trying to drag her to the main tent for the ceremony.

"Yes you can, now let's go before they send a patrol out looking for you," Nasira said as she got behind Josephine and tried to push her forward.

"I can't," Josephine said on the brink of tears. She didn't know why, but her gut was telling her that this was not the moment to get married. Things were not right, and it was not a good idea to try to build a lasting relationship in such an unstable situation.

"Do you love Ardeth?" Nasira asked, and was rewarded with a reluctant nod from Josephine. "Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him?" another slight nod. "Then forget all of your worries because none of that matters once you get out there and see him waiting for you. Now, hurry up," Nasira urged, and Josephine listened to her against her better judgment.

XxXxXxX

Ardeth sat at the center of the large banquet table still a bit shocked at the woman sitting next to him. Hajar had certainly taken care of every aspect of this day. Ardeth had barely recognized Josephine with her long brown hair flowing down her back, and her figure displayed beautifully in the exquisite dress several of the village women had sewn for her. It was a cross between the traditional Med-jai robes and an elegant European style dress. The red and gold fabric was fitted perfectly into a bodice that opened into flowing skirts of rich color. A long veil covered the lower half of her face, but her eyes were bright when she had stared into his own.

Many of the tribe's women were dancing for them as they enjoyed their first meal. Ardeth kept glancing over to Josephine as she sat close beside him. He could no longer see the fear in her eyes that had been present every time they spoke of the wedding, and she looked to be truly enjoying herself as she clapped to the loud music with the rest of the guests. He could see the smile in her eyes as one of the village girls came forward and placed a beautiful flower behind her ear. She looked over to him, and he knew that they had made the right decision.

Ardeth watched as the elders approached quietly and gave their congratulations. They paid Josephine many compliments, and Ardeth was happy to see that they accepted her as his bride. When Josephine had eaten her fill, he watched as she quietly excused herself for a moment. When she didn't return, he began to worry until his grandmother stood before the entire congregation. "The bride has a presentation to make," she said as Ardeth saw Josephine timidly enter the tent and stand in the center of it.

Ardeth couldn't believe the woman before him. She bowed at the waist as several of the torches were put out, successfully dimming the light. Josephine lifted her head and again, and now stood straight. She no longer looked nervous as she stood before the entire tribe, and as Ardeth looked into her eyes from across the table that separated them, he saw determination. Slowly the drums started a strong beat, and Josephine began to move around in graceful movements. Her veils and robes caught the air making her look truly ethereal in the soft glow of the remaining torches.

The beat picked up and so did Josephine's intricate movements as she twisted and spun. She danced before all, but he could see that she was dancing only for him. The beat had reached a dizzying speed, but Josephie continued to keep up as she increased her own speed. Just when no one thought the beat could go any faster, it suddenly stopped and Josephine fell to the soft sand in a motionless splay of vibrant color. Ardeth immediately rose and rushed to her fearing that she had fainted from the dizzying dance. There was not a sound among the entire congregation as they all watched in awe of the skill that Josephine had displayed.

Ardeth fell to his knees beside Josephine's still body, but just as he was about to pull her into his arms the drums sounded again and Josephine rose to her knees in front of him. Ardeth was too shocked to speak or moved as Josephine once again began to dance to the slow beat. This time, however, she danced around him. She stayed just out of reach but allowed the diaphanous material of her many veils to passed over him teasing his senses. Her hips moved in a hypnotizing rhythm as she danced the circle around Ardeth. He sat quietly as he watched her come close but quickly pull back.

The dance continued until he was lulled into a near trance by her fluid movements. Then ever so slowly the beats began to fade as one by one the remaining torches were put out, until with the final beat the tent went completely dark, and Ardeth felt Josephine's weight fall into her arms. Ardeth wasted no time in shaking off the effects of her performance and rising with her in his arms before the torches were re-lit. Several moments later the torches were lit once again, but the congregation found an empty space where Ardeth and Josephine had been.

"I see that my grandmother did more than just set up the ceremony," Ardeth whispered as he carried Josephine back toward his hut.

"You better have enjoyed that because you're never seeing it again. My entire body hurts from what your grandmother and Nasira put me through," Josephine said as she wrapped her arms around Ardeth's neck. Her complaints were met with a soft laugh from Ardeth. Josephine pouted and asked, "I did a nice dance for you, so what do I get out of this deal? Or am I just supposed to be grateful to be the wife of the great Ardeth Bay?"

"When we get home, I will show you what you get, but right now you must practice some patience," he said as he placed a small kiss upon her forehead.

"Just like you practiced patience with our wedding date?" she asked with a raised brow. Ardeth laughed openly and pulled her even tighter to him. It was such a rare sound coming from him, and Josephine cherished it more than anything.

"I have definitely met my match," he said as he carried her into his small home. Ardeth carried her into his humble room and laid her down on the plush bedding. He nipped at her lips as he lay beside her and pulled her closer to him. He completely pulled her veil off, so that it couldn't get in the way of the soft kisses that he placed upon her lips and neck.

Josephine held tightly to Ardeth's strong arms, too shy to do her own exploring but also enjoying his ministrations too much to halt him. She gasped softly as he tugged at her clothes to get better access to the sensitive flesh of her neck. Ardeth rolled so the she was cradled beneath him in his gentle embrace. Josephine clung to him and gasped at his actions, but enjoyed every second of it. After several minutes of his tender kisses and nuzzling her neck, Ardeth pulled back to look into her eyes. "You never feared me before; don't fear me now," he whispered as he pushed a loose stand of her hair out of her eyes.

Josephine listened to him and tentatively kissed his lips. She timidly moved her hands along his strong back. Unsure of her movements, she was grateful when Ardeth took her hands and guided them to push his outer robe off his broad shoulders. Her movements became even more hesitant when there was one less barrier between them. Ardeth knew that it wasn't fear that was holding her back because he saw none in her expressive eyes. Instead he realized she just didn't know what to do.

He easily rolled so that he lay on his back, and she lay on top of him. "Kiss me," was his only command, and Josephine quickly complied as she pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss that belied her timidity. After several minutes he tugged her head toward his neck and she once again followed his instruction and nipped and kissed his neck. He couldn't hold back a groan as she found the sensitive hollow at the base of his neck. He pushed her up to straddle his hips and told her to remove his tunic, and she did so with a little less assuredness. When that was gone, he pulled her back on top of him and grasped her small hands showing them where to touch him. Her movements were slow and uncertain at first, but when she began to feel his body responding to her touches she became bolder in her explorations.

When her delicate hand brushed over the bulge in his pants, Ardeth quickly flipped their positions and rested above her once again. He tugged at her dress and Josephine giggled when he couldn't find a way to remove it. Finally, something she knew how to do. She place a gentle hand to his bare chest and pushed him off her. She silently rose from the bed and stood before him as she pushed the fabric off her shoulders and the dress began to sink toward the floor. Ardeth was off the bed in the blink of an eye, and he caught the fabric just as it uncovered the tops of her breasts and he placed soft kisses to the tender flesh. He slowly let the dress continue its descent as he worshiped her body with kisses and caresses. Josephine just wrapped her arms around his back as he followed the material lower and lower.

When the dress was nothing more that a puddle of cloth at her feet, Ardeth rose again and kissed her softly as he guided her hands to the waist of his pants. She slowly untied them with shaking hands and pulled away to let them fall to the floor. Suddenly, Ardeth was upon her lifting her and placing her back on the bed and loving every inch of her body. She began to find her own rhythm and soon they were binding their marriage just as heatedly as they did everything else. Afterward, Josephine lay securely in Ardeth's arms as they became used to the fact that they were now husband and wife.

"Did I hurt you?" Ardeth asked with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

Josephine was going to reply with a sarcasm, but she felt him tighten his hold on her searching for the truth. She wouldn't toy with his emotions now or ever it she could help it, and truth was the only way to proceed. "It passed quickly," she said as she turned in his arms so that she could look him in the eye. "Thank you for helping me overcome my uncertainty," she whispered as she placed as soft kiss to each of his facial tattoos.

"Was that a good compensation for the trouble you went through to dance for me?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I don't know..." she caught on to his game quickly.

"Then I suppose I'll have to try harder next time," he said as he rolled so that she straddled his hips, but no sooner had she captured his lips than they heard shouting outside. Seconds later, they heard Rashid burst into the hut.

"Ardeth!" he called loudly as he came closer. Ardeth rolled Josephine underneath him and threw one of his robes over her body just as Rashid burst into the room. Ardeth was about to yell at him, but he saw the blood on Rashid's robes in the candlelight and stayed silent. "Ardeth, Naji returned," was all Rashid had to say before Ardeth was off the bed and pulling his pants on. Rashid kept his eyes to the floor out of respect for his leader and his bride, but he could not leave without Ardeth. He knew that Ardeth could have him beaten for such an interruption, but his brother lay half dead with Hajar. Ardeth might not understand now, but when he saw Naji all would be forgotten. Rashid took no pleasure in ruining their wedding night, but lives were in danger.

"How is he?" Ardeth asked as he tied the drawstring with great speed. He was met with silence, and Ardeth hated himself for sending Naji out with that patrol. "The rest of the party?" more silence. "Josephine stay here, I'll return when I can," he said when he saw her trying to pull her dress on while still covering herself with his outer robe.

"If there are men who need medical attention, I'm coming with you," she said determinedly. She saw fire in Ardeth eyes as he forbid her from leaving the hut. She was about to protest further when she saw the flash of fear in his eyes as well. She silently nodded saying, "If Hajar needs my assistance, I'll be here." No sooner had the words left her mouth than Ardeth and Rashid were racing out of the hut to see what was happening. Josephine just curled into his ceremonial robe and cried as she realized that her intuition had been correct. Something terrible had marred the day.

XxXxX

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think. The next chapter should be coming soon.


	4. Farewell too Soon

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognize.**

Chapter 4 Farewell too Soon

Ardeth and Rashid entered the tent where hours earlier Ardeth had paced nervously awaiting his wedding ceremony. Now, as soon as they crossed the threshold into the dimly lit space, Ardeth watched as Rashid rushed to his half-brother's side. Ardeth looked around the large tent but only found one other body occupying it, other than his grandmother who stood in the corner laying out her healing supplies.

"These two were the only ones who made it back, and Kalid was dragged into town by the stirrup," Rashid reported quietly as he stroked hair out of his brother's face while Hajar applied a poultice to one of his many wounds.

Ardeth ventured over to Kalid's cot. He looked down at the dead warrior. His once youthful face was mangled from being dragged miles through the sand, but Ardeth didn't turn away. He carefully removed the robe he had grabbed on the way out of his hut, and placed it over the younger man's lifeless body.

Ardeth then went to Naji's side and looked down at the injured scout. Ardeth wouldn't have thought the younger man was alive, but Naji was still bleeding. There was plenty of blood still flowing from his wounds, but Ardeth's grandmother was seeing to them as quickly as she could. As Ardeth studied Naji's prone form, he realized that the attack couldn't have happened very far from the village or else Naji wouldn't have survived. His wounds were bleeding such that any prolonged riding would have killed him.

Ardeth patted Rashid's shoulder as he stepped away from the brothers. "Stay with him. I must see to the preparations," Ardeth said as he stepped toward the entrance of the tent.

"I'll come," Rashid said as he placed his brother's hand back onto the cot and moved around it.

"Stay with him, and call me if his condition changes," Ardeth said as he disappeared into the night. Rashid stared after him even once the tent flap had stopped swaying from the disturbance.

"He shouldn't have to do these things alone," Rashid sighed as he sat at his brother's bedside.

"You can't stop him, nor can I. The only person who can make him realize that, he probably left lying in bed on her wedding night," Hajar said as she cleaned one of Naji's deeper wounds preparing to stitch it. Rashid looked on, but his thoughts strayed to a time when he, Ardeth, and Naji had played endlessly not having the burden of their duty hanging on their shoulders.

XxXxXxX

Josephine hadn't slept a wink all through the night as she waited to be summoned by Hajar, but the call never came. She didn't know if she should be grateful or terrified that her skills were not needed. As dawn tinged the sky with the promise of morning, she heard Ardeth enter the hut. She could feel his weariness even before he entered their room. She watched as he strode into the room wearing another man's tunic and a grim look on his face.

She rolled to face him, still wearing only his robe having spent most of the night crying into its soft folds. She inquired about his robe, but she was met by a dark glance. "I'm sorry," she said in reply as he took a seat on the edge of their bed. She immediately went to him and sat beside him having the distinct feeling that he would have pushed off her embrace if she offered it. "You're leaving me still," she stated instead of asking as she looked down at her small, pale feet beside his larger and tanner pair.

"You knew that all along. Nothing's changed," he said as he began to pull his boots on, having left without them the night before. Josephine stopped him before he could finish, and knelt before him caressing his feet. She finally looked up into his eyes as he watched her. "The last time I did this we were trapped by Ghalib and his men in that prison city. We were torn apart then too, and I had little hope of seeing you alive again," she said just above a whisper as she continued to run her hands over his feet with a delicate touch. She looked down at them and spoke pleadingly. "Don't leave me without hope again. I know that at least one man died last night, and Naji is either hurt or dead. I just don't want to be a widow before I know what it is to be married," she said as she placed a kiss to the top of his foot before putting his boots on him.

Ardeth made no reply as he rose from the cot and stepped past her once his boots were on. He took off the tunic that one of his men had given him after he had used his robe to cover Kalid's body. He quickly donned another tunic and robe before retrieving his weapons. "One third of my men and I are riding to Cairo to see if we can find any information about what is happening. Rashid will be taking another third to hunt down those who attacked Naji's party last night, and one third will be left here to protect the village," he said in a cold and businesslike voice. "I can't tell you when I'll return, but I promise you that I _will_ return to you," he said as he strapped his swords about his waist and turned to her.

Josephine silently nodded, and made her way into his opened arms. She felt him kiss the top of her head, and she couldn't hold her tears back anymore. "I'll help Hajar watch over Naji," she said bravely as she clung to Ardeth with all her might.

"Behave yourself while I'm gone. I don't want to have to chase you halfway across the desert this time," Ardeth said as he let her hold him for another second before stepping back and kissing her gently. What he had intended to be an innocent peck quickly became heated as Josephine wrapped her arms around his neck and refused to let him go without giving him one hell of a reason to return to her. She pulled back breathlessly and gave him a gentle smile even though tears still glistened in her eyes.

"Go play hero, but don't forget that it won't make you any less of a leader if you let others help you," she said before giving him another quick peck before letting him go. Ardeth gave her a genuine smile before leaving what was now their hut instead of solely his. They didn't share "I love yous," but they had never had to when a look did it just as well. Josephine followed him to the door of their hut, but didn't go further. She didn't wave or cry anymore, instead she just watched him mount up with the rest of his men and ride out. When he was out of sight, she turned around and reentered their hut to dress for the day. As much as she would have liked to curl into a ball and sob until Ardeth returned, Josephine knew that there were duties that came with being the wife of a chieftain. As much as his departure hurt her, she wouldn't allow herself to be ruled by her grief.

XxXxXxX

It took them almost three days of hard riding to reach the outskirts of Cairo. Ardeth had pushed his men hard, and he had pushed himself harder. He hadn't slept much in the two nights that they had spent in the open desert. He didn't know if it was the lack of Josephine's presence, or if it was the over abundance of unanswered questions behind recent events, but he hadn't found sleep easy in coming. Instead he had spent the time coming up with a plan of action. Josephine and everyone else he knew, for that matter, would have scolded him for neglecting his own health, but Ardeth wanted to put all of his energy into this. Hopefully, if he gave everything he had to it, he would be able to stop whatever this was quickly and return home to his bride.

He had sent several of his men into Cairo while the rest of his group skirted the city on the way to the tombs and temples he was looking for. Once he was finished with Unas' pyramid himself, he would go to the new curator, and see what information he could gather from his friend. For now, Ardeth just wanted to finish surveying the site on his own. His prediction of the tombs had been pretty accurate; it was a glorified pile of rubble.

He and three of his men had been taking shifts digging for what they hoped was the back passage that had yet to be discovered by archaeologists. The elders had already translated the tablets that had been found in the digs at the tombs. None of them held any clue as to what was happening. All Ardeth could hope for would be something that was missed during the excavation. Otherwise, he would have nothing to help him against this new evil.

Ardeth had spent the better part of the afternoon in the hole because he had refused to force his men to labor under such harsh conditions, when he was just as capable of doing it. Now, his back hurt, and he felt as though every breath he took was weighted down. As dusk had crept up, his other two men had returned from their lookout posts and insisted upon taking over. Ardeth had reluctantly handed over his shovel, but in reality he doubted he could have dug another shovel full even if he wanted to. Now, he sat upon the pile watching the horizon.

As the sun dipped below the endless sea of sand, one of his men called to him. "Ardeth, we found something," the man shouted from where he was digging. Ardeth quickly rose from his position and rushed toward the dig site. As he reached them and stood over the hole, he saw the thick cement-like sand that would be the ceiling of the passage. He sighed in relief that some traditions went back even before the time of the Med-jai. Passages such as these were never found by scholarly eyes because there was no entrance to them other than solid walls. This is where the true knowledge of Egypt was kept, the knowledge of only that Pharaoh and his closet advisors. Grave robbers couldn't access it accidentally, and archaeologists would never desecrate a temple by knocking down solid walls decorated in hieroglyphs. Instead, the task was left to the Med-jai. It was not a pleasurable task to break into one of the most sacred rooms of a pyramid, but Ardeth would do just about anything to protect his homeland.

"Very good, my friends," Ardeth said proudly as he patted his tired men on the shoulder and helped them out of the deep hole. "We'll open it tomorrow at dawn so that the air doesn't have time to destroy anything," he said as he threw a blanket over the site. His men nodded and headed toward where they had camped the night before. "I'll take first watch," Ardeth announced as he shared a small meal with his men. They nodded obediently, but he saw the uncertainty in their eyes. They knew he hadn't been sleeping even though he tried to hide it, but they would never question his orders. That was an action solely reserved for Rashid and Josephine, though she knew she couldn't do so in public. Eventually, his men found their sleeping rolls, and he was left to his thoughts.

Immediately, Ardeth's mind was filled with thoughts of Josie. She had never been such a distraction on missions before, except for when he had chased her halfway across the desert with fever dreams of murdering her. However, Ardeth was angry that he had to leave her. Perhaps she had been correct when she told him that moving the wedding up was a bad idea. It seemed that all it had done was distract him and cause him to lose sleep, but to Ardeth that meager hour they had spent together as husband and wife seemed to make the entire thing worth it.

Ardeth didn't realize it as he slipped into a peaceful sleep while remembering every bit of his wife's body and soul. This peaceful sleep didn't last for long. As images of Josephine's dance played through his mind, the beat of the drum became ever stronger until it sounded like the thunder of hooves over sand. When it was accompanied by the shrill sound of a war cry, Ardeth's dream suddenly vanished and he found himself standing at the ready even before he was fully awake.

His heart pounded in his chest as he rushed up the pile of rubble to discern where the threat was coming from. His men were scrambling out of their blankets as they reached for their weapons, but Ardeth knew they would be prepared for any enemy by the time it arrived. He felt anger building inside his chest as he heard the hoof beats draw nearer. He was angry at himself more than anything because he had fallen asleep during watch, something that he didn't even accept from his youngest warriors. Why did Josephine always have to be correct? He should have let one of the men who hadn't shoveled all afternoon in the burning sun take watch.

Ardeth and his men stood ready to meet their enemy as they heard the horses come even closer. They all were thinking that they may very well meet the same fate as Naji's group. It didn't sound as though there were many voices in the battle cry, but Ardeth didn't know what or how many attacked Naji. He only prayed that this was not to be his final battle, prayed that his dreams would not be his final chance to see Josephine.

XxXxX

Yes, I realize that I am being a terrible person by leaving it right there, but when I was writing this I thought that this was the best place to leave it. I decided that this story needed a little bit of suspense to keep it going since suspense has been something my stories have been sorely lacking as of late. However, don't worry, I won't leave you two weeks like last time.

I'm sorry that it's been two weeks, but as I mentioned in an earlier post I didn't have a computer for a while so I was forced to use one that didn't like letting me onto the internet. However, my new computer came today, so updates will be coming regularly once again. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter because I love hearing from you.


	5. Surprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**AN:**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers. You inspire me to keep writing. And sorry this chapter wasn't up as fast as I hoped, but I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 5 Surprises

Ardeth watched as three familiar riders stormed into the small camp. Black robes billowed behind three of his younger scouts as the rode battle ready toward them. Three scouts who had been with Naji on his patrol and not returned. Ardeth sighed with relief as he lowered his weapon and watched them not realizing their threat. That is, until one of them dove off their horse and attacked him. Ardeth was completely confused as he fell to the ground beneath the heavy warrior. He glanced to the side as he hit the sand and watched in horror as his men fought each other.

Quickly, Ardeth's instinct kicked in and he fought the young man off of him. As soon as he pushed the man to the side, he rolled for his scimitar and picked it up as he found his feet. He circled his scout slowly as he tried to find something to say. "Abdullah, what's going on?" was the best thing he could think of in such a shocked state, but he received no answer other than a thrust of a blade. Ardeth easily blocked the blow and delivered one of his own. However, he couldn't bring himself to truly injure the man. He had taught the younger warrior how to scout the desert when he believed that he had the necessary skills. He had covered for him when Abdullah had wanted to sneak off for evening rides. Ardeth just couldn't believe that this man would ever attack him maliciously.

They fought for several minutes before Ardeth realized that his three men had killed the other two intruders. Ardeth knew that it was only a waste of precious energy to continue this fight, but he didn't have the heart to kill his own man. He eventually found a weakness in the man's attack and was able to get behind him long enough to knock him out with the butt of his sword. The man fell to the gound in a pile of cloaks, and Ardeth immediately called for his men to tie him up. He didn't know what he would do with him when he woke, but Ardeth couldn't think about it right now. He was too busy wondering what had just happened.

No sooner had they tied Abdullah up than they heard another cry. As the first horse and rider came into the dim light of their camp fire, Ardeth and his men charged forward to meet him. Ardeth ran to the rider, but as he approached the man reined his animal in. Ardeth didn't notice that the only other rider had fallen off his mount and had his hands up in surrender.

Ardeth dove for the intruder as he attempted to dismount and tackled him to the ground. The man managed to roll them so that his was on top and Ardeth was pinned beneath with his scimitar lost in the shuffled. "Wow, Ardeth, it's us," the man said in a familiar voice as he pulled the veil down that had obstructed the view of his face. Ardeth felt his jaw slack as he saw who lay atop him.

"O'Connell? What are you doing here?" Ardeth asked dumbly as he just lay there.

"We'll get to that eventually, but first can you call your men off Jonathan. He's looking a bit green," Rick said as he leaned back on his heels and helped Ardeth to stand. Ardeth quickly called to his men as he retrieved his scimitar which had skidded to a halt several feet away. As the Med-jai backed away, a third horse rode into the dim camp.

"Richard O'Connell, I told you that Ardeth would handle everything," Evy called as she dismounted and ran up to Ardeth catching him in a friendly embrace which he returned awkwardly. He was still unused to showing public displays of affection, though Josephine had tried to break him of his stiff formality.

"It is good to see you again, Evelyn. I just wish that the circumstances were better, but we never seem so lucky," Ardeth said as he led them over to the small fire which they all sat around. "What brings you here my friends?" Ardeth asked as he put his hand on O'Connell's shoulder. Rick smiled as he looked over to Jonathan who was still as green as moss.

"Forget about us. What happened here," Rick said as he looked around at the two bodies in the distance and the unconscious warrior near the fire.

"I wish I could tell you for sure, my friend, but I'm afraid I am as lost as you are," Ardeth said as he leaned closer to Rick. "I sent Naji out on a patrol a less than a week ago, and he was the only one that returned alive, and even he was barely living when I left," Ardeth whispered solemnly. "But then tonight, three of the men from that patrol arrived here and attacked us. I knocked out Abdullah, and it seems he has a fever, but I don't know why he attacked. I can only speculate that it is for the same reason that several tribes have become hostile recently."

"Shit, I'm sorry. We had no idea. We just heard the battle cry and hurried to help, but we're in Egypt because of Evy," Rick explained as he pointed to his wife who sat forward. Quickly, Evy hurried off and retrieved the book she had read from and explained to Ardeth what she had found and why they had come. Ardeth silently listened to her as his mind raced with the possible translations of the text she read. It was obviously not a Med-jai text, and it confused him that another would have such intimate knowledge of Egypt. When Evy was finished explaining, he took the book from her and tried to determine who could have written it.

"If you're looking for an author, you won't find one. I don't know where the bloody thing came from...Oh don't give me that look Rick, it's not like Alex is around to hear me," Evy said when she noticed the look Rick gave her. "I couldn't find an author or a publishing date."

"Where is Alex anyway?" Ardeth asked offhandedly as he inspected the large book. Obviously, they wouldn't have left him back in England, Alex wouldn't have stood for that.

"Oh, he's asleep at the house. We left just after we put him to bed, well after Rick threatened to never let him go to the museum again if he didn't go to bed and stay there. Oh, and the house is beautiful. It was so nice of Gabriel to have left it to us," Evy said innocently as she peered over Ardeth's shoulder.

Ardeth smirked as he continued to read. It had been Naji who had forged a new will leaving Gabriel's worldly possessions to the O'Connells and his artifacts to the Med-jai. It was the least the man could do even beyond the grave since he had caused them so much grief. "Who is with him?" he inquired as he studied the passage about this new curse carefully.

"His new governess. Oh, Josephine must have forgotten to tell you. Her sister Rose has taken over for her as Alex's governess. She isn't Josie, but she keeps him focused on his studies instead of other things. She came because Josephine had sent her a letter or something, and she wished to visit her. I can't believe she never told you all that," Evy said as she pointed to the part that confused her.

"My wife and I barely had a chance to speak since she came here with me. My culture doesn't permit couples to have private conversations you might say. When I did speak to her during our betrothal, it was mostly of my duties as chieftain," Ardeth admitted as he finally looked away from the text. Josephine had been right when she said they knew less of each other now than they had when they first met. At least then, no one had been monitoring their conversations or proximity to each other. But none of that mattered now because they could speak of anything and everything and be as close to each other as they wished.

"Wait! You're getting married next spring," Rick said as he looked at Ardeth pointedly.

"We were supposed to, but with the things that have been going on I wanted to have her as my wife immediately," Ardeth said calmly as he closed the book and gazed into the dying fire. His men had once again found their beds, and Jonathan had passed out behind a small pile of rubble.

"Oh isn't that romantic Rick? He couldn't wait to have her as his wife, so he had the ceremony moved up six months," Evy sighed almost dreamily as she spoke. Rick grunted, but Evy slapped him on the shoulder and turned to Ardeth excitedly. "You have to tell us all about it, and I'll know if you're leaving anything out because I'll hear it from Josephine, and girls tell each other everything," she urged him happily.

"Evy, dear, weren't we just discussing a possible curse that could wipe out the entire desert?" Rick said as he looked at her as though she were insane. Evy glared at him and, Ardeth and Rick shared a helpless look because both men knew that there was no escaping this.

"Oh hush, Rick. Some things take precedence over the end of the world," Evy hushed him and urged Ardeth to tell them about the wedding. Reluctantly, Ardeth indulged Evy in explaining the ceremony to them, but he left out most of the celebration, especially Josephine's dance. Though she had performed it for the entire village, it seemed too intimate to reveal even to his closest friends. As the night dragged on, Ardeth told them the plan for the next morning then allowed Rick to take watch since he had rested ever since he arrived in Egypt.

XxXxXxX

The next morning, Ardeth woke to the wails of Abdullah who was thrashing against his restraints. When he arrived at the young man's side, Evy was already there feeling his forehead and frowning. "His fever is very high," she said as she backed away so he could reach the man. Ardeth felt his forehead for himself and was shocked at the temperature of it.

"Get whatever water you can find," Ardeth said as he began to untie the man. He left only his arms and legs tied loosely so that he could not hurt himself. They quickly gave Abdullah water, but they barely got enough down his throat to satisfy a flee. Ardeth held him, while Evy poured the contents of the canteen into his mouth. "He can't stay out here much longer in this heat, or he'll die," Ardeth said sadly as he wiped the sweat off the man's face with his robe. "If Josephine was here, she'd know how to help him," Ardeth found himself mumbling as he turned to his men. "We need to get into the temple now!" Ardeth said firmly as he placed Abdullah in Evy's arms. He sent his three men to start digging into the secret chamber while he told Rick to get some rest since he had kept watch all night. Jonathan decided to make breakfast for the group, and Evy was tending their patient. Ardeth took up watch while his men worked and tried to understand what was happening.

XxXxXxX

Josephine sat daydreaming at Naji's side. The young warrior was beginning to heal, and Josephine was pleased to find that he woke occasionally. When he was awake he was in pain, but he had yet to develop a fever so he was doing rather well. Twice a day she would sit and change his dressings and wash his wounds, but other than that she simply sat with him much as she had done when nursing Ardeth back to health.

Josephine rose as Hajar entered the tent with a small platter of berries and nuts. "Is it morning already?" Josephine asked as she walked over to the table holding medical supplies. Hajar simply nodded giving her a warm smile as she pointed to the food. Josephine knew that meant that she was supposed to eat because she had been neglecting herself since Ardeth left. Josie nodded and watched as Hajar left her alone once again.

At first, Hajar had barely allowed her near Naji claiming that she could handle everything and that Josephine should be relaxing. However, eventually Josie had gotten to help, and Hajar realized how capable she was. Now, Hajar left Naji in her hands while Hajar herself tended to the needs of the other members of the tribe.

Josephine picked up the small wash basin that they kept in the corner of the hut that they had moved Naji into. She lifted it and placed it bedside the cot her rested on. Slowly, she pulled back the thin sheet that rested over him to reveal his battered torso. Gently, she removed the many bandages that resided there and bathed his chest and stomach. It had become her morning ritual to wash Naji before tending to her own needs.

When she was finished and had rebandaged his chest and legs, she looked at the pile of robes that lay beside his cot. It had followed him from the tent, but no one had ever thought to wash them. Josephine realized that Naji was unmarried and his mother had moved back to her original tribe when his father died, so he probably had to do his own laundry. However, she didn't see why someone else couldn't have done it for him since he was ill.

Josephine looked over Naji and saw that he was beginning to stir again. Forgetting about the clothes for a moment, she took her place at his side. He was disoriented as he began to wake and was shocked to see her. It was the same thing every time that he woke. Josephine was just patient, and eventually he came around. "Good morning," she said quielty as she pushed some hair out of his face. Naji looked at her for a moment before smiling gently and nodding in acknowledgment of her words.

He had yet to speak in the few times that he had woken, but Josephine was willing to give him time. She knew that as soon as she allowed one of Ardeth's captains to enter the hut, Naji would get no peace until he was able to relate the entire story. So, she was giving him as much time as possible. Josephine sat with him until she thought he had fallen asleep again, but when she moved to stand up she heard him speak.

"It wasn't any hostile tribe that killed us off," he said in a low and painfilled voice. Josephine said nothing but moved closer to listen and lend support to him. She gently rubbed his back as he rolled onto his side and continued. "It was my own men. Men that I considered good friends. I don't know what happened, but one night we went to bed laughing and joking about anything and everything. Then the next morning we rode back for the village, and halfway there three of my own men attacked the rest of us. They had suddenly begun talking about how they could lead better than Ardeth does, and then they were attacking me and four other of my men. We were so shocked that we didn't put up much of a fight. They were our brothers, what were we supposed to do? We couldn't kill them, but that was our mistake. My mistake because I'm the only one alive," he said mechanically as though if he showed too much emotion it would all be real.

Josephine was going to say something encouraging, but by the time she got over her shock Naji was once again passed out. Instead, she returned to the laundry and pciked it up. Before she could take it anywhere, though, she felt something bite her wrist and dropped the pile. She looked down at where she had felt the sharp pain. On the inside of her wrist, she found two red marks. She looked down at the pile and saw a shining blue bug scurry out of Naji's robes. She quickly crushed the thing with the toe of her slipper as she rubbed her sore wrist. She simply brushed it off as one of the dangers of living in the desert as she lifted the clothes again and set about her daily chores.

XxXxXxX

"Ardeth, come look," one of his men shouted to him as he bound up the pile of rubble that had become the unofficial look out post. Ardeth stood quickly and followed his man to the dig site. They had gotten it open and one of them had already entered. Ardeth quickly took the rope offered to him and lowered himself into the chamber. The first thing that caught his eye once the room was illuminated were the numerous hieroglyphics of a royal blue colored insect. It was pictured on its own and also biting people who were futher shown as sick or violent.

He didn't know what to think of the drawings as he looked around the room for a place to start reading what he could. They weren't scarabs, but they weren't anything else he had ever seen either. Slowly, everyone else began to join them in the hidden room. "Evy, take the far wall with Jonathan. Jamal and Malik take the left wall. Raj take the right one. I'll take this one," he said as he pointed to the wall with the pictures of the bugs. Rick looked at him with a shrug, knowing that he would be of no use in any translations. So, he turned at pulled himself back up the rope to go keep watch. Ardeth turned to the colorful wall and began the slow process of reading the ancient symbols. The more he read, the deeper the frown upon his handsome features became.

XxXxX

I'm really sorry that this took the better part of a week, but my family decided that we needed to have one last family vacation so I found myself in a car the past few days with no internet. Then when I got here, I found that the internet connection is unpredictable at best. So, the fact that this is up is amazing. Please review I love to hear from you, and I need all the distraction I can get while staying with family. And, please let me know if there are any grammar or spelling errors because I'm working without spell check at the moment. Well, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll post as soon as I can!


	6. Visions

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

AN: I know that I am a terrible person for keeping you hanging for over a month. I really have no excuse, but I have just been in a funk where I couldn't bring myself to write. It wasn't writer's block because I knew exactly what I wanted to write, I just was too lazy or busy to do it. This chapter is not the most fast paced because it is going to clear up some stuff, but the next chapter is right back to the action as well as Ardeth and Josephine interaction. Sorry, for the long author's note, so here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 6 Visions

Ardeth studied the wall of hieroglyphs as quickly as he could. His wall seemed to be solely focused on the greatest achievements of the pharaoh. As he worked, Rick lowered Abdullah down into the chamber because it was much cooler in there than out in the hot desert sun. Ardeth knew that every minute that ticked by was a minute closer to losing another one of his men.

Ardeth tried not to focus on the possibility of losing Abdullah, and instead focused solely on the wall in front of him. He read the ancient symbols intently in the torchlight. However, just as he was finishing the first stone, he reached a spot that he couldn't read. It had either been covered in dirt or dust over the centuries or it had been worn away by something. Not having the proper excavation tools with them, Ardeth pulled the sleeve of his robe over his fingers and gently brushed at the surface of the wall in hopes that it would reveal the rest of the symbols.

However, as soon as he touched the wall, he felt a jolt go through his body. When he opened his eyes, he didn't see the wall anymore, but instead he saw a balcony overlooking a city.

_Upon the balcony stood Pharaoh Unas gazing down at his people as the went about their daily activities. He watched with a bleak expression marring his chiseled features. He gripped the stone railing tightly as he saw several young boys chase each other through the courtyard. His attention was diverted when he heard the doors to his chambers open._

"_My lord, I am sorry to intrude upon your..." his most trusted advisor began to say as he entered the large room._

"_What news do you bring me, Mirati?" the Pharaoh asked without removing his gaze from his people._

_Mirati sighed deeply as he walked across the large room coming to stand beside his leader. "Several more have fallen to illness, and the scouts have returned with disappointing news. It seems as though the city has not seen the worst of this plight. According to several of the scouts many of the outer villages have been found either ransacked or completely burned to the ground," Mirati informed him slowly as he too looked down upon the people who counted on them for protection._

"_I fear that this disease that is spreading is more than we had originally thought. I can see the unrest growing among the people as each day passes. Those who fight it have died suddenly, and those who give in to it are far more dangerous than the plague itself," Unas said as he looked out at the horizon beyond the city's edge. "I fear that I may be unable to protect what is mine."_

"_But we do not even know exactly what started this. We must wait for it to reveal itself before we can take action against it, my lord," Mirati advised as he turned to Unas._

_Unas sighed deeply as he turned away from his balcony's view and walked into his chambers. "I fear that by that time, it will already be too late," he said as he disappeared into the dark room._

Ardeth pulled his hand away from the wall as the vision faded. He was a bit shaken as he stood silently, still staring at the wall in front of him. Once he got his wits about him, he looked around to see if anyone had noticed him. Everyone was still focused on their own tasks, so he assumed that he was the only one to see the vision in the wall. Confused by what had happened, Ardeth moved to the next block and even before he attempted to read the symbols, he placed his cloaked fingers to the cool stone. Another jolt of energy passed through him as a vision overtook him.

_Slaves ran about the palace as night swept over the land. They closed every entrance to the palace that could easily be breached. Once again Unas stood out on his balcony as he watched his people gather in hordes, looking ready to take some sort of action._

"_Husband," he heard his queen Khenut call him in barely a whisper. _

"_Yes?" he replied as she came out of the shadows to stand beside him. She trembled as she tried to find the words to speak, but just looking down upon the people that had once brought a smile to her face seemed to frighten her._

"_S-should you not be inside, my lord, where it is safe? From...from my balcony I hear them speak of..." she paused, too distraught to speak until she finally blurted out what she was thinking. "They wish to kill you Unas. They will drag you out of here if you let them, and they'll kill you before killing each and every last one of your heirs. Do you not care for your own life? The lives of your children?" she asked tearfully as her trembling nearly caused her to collapse, but the weary pharaoh caught her in his arms and held her tightly to his chest. _

"_I care for you and my children greatly, my queen. However, I deserve to be dragged from this palace if I do not care for my people first. I cannot hide when my people need me most. I cannot run when Ra is testing me," he whispered into her flowing black hair. _

_Khenut cried silently in his arms for several minutes before she nodded whispering, "I know, my lord. Your people do not deserve such a king." Several moments of silence passed before she spoke again. "What did the wise man say to you this morning?" she asked as she looked up into his dark eyes._

"_He spoke in riddles that I did not truly understand. He said...indigo will show our greatest wants, but the desires of one shall be the downfall of a nation unless the one who wants for nothing sacrifices all," he explained as Khenut listened quietly. _

"_All will reveal itself in time, my lord. I just pray to the gods that we have the time to spare," she said as she looked down upon the angry masses of people gathered in the streets, calling for power, wealth, and all of their hearts desires._

Ardeth felt slightly dizzy as the vision faded this time. He looked at the image that he was touching on the wall, and found the drawing of the bright blue bug beneath his fingers. "Indigo," he whispered as he studied the image of the insect. Finding the next block of symbols, Ardeth put his bare fingers to the stone. Instead of a single vision, his mind was bombarded by a series of images. He watched as one of the indigo bugs bit a man. As the images progressed the same man looked ill, but he was leading a mob of slaves and peasants -all with the same sickly pallor- toward the palace. All carried some sort of weapon.

The image changed again to a young boy being bitten. Later the boy stood atop the railing to one of the palace balconies wielding a dagger and a small shield. He watched as the child dove off the balcony into the crowd seconds before the pharaoh himself could reach him. Khenut stood in the background wailing for her only son as the mob below murdered the young boy.

Another image melded with the sight of the empty balcony, and Ardeth saw a battered man in the middle of the desert. His naked flesh was marred by many bites from the bugs that followed him like vultures waiting for him to fall. An image of him standing before the pharaoh was the last that Ardeth saw. "I can save _your_ nation, but I cannot save your descendants from the same fate," Ardeth heard as his vision began to swim, and his knees grew weak. He fell to his knees as the vision disappeared. This time when he looked around the room, he saw Evy watching him with a worried look on her face.

"What did you see?" she asked quietly from across the room. Everyone turned their attention away from the wall to focus on Ardeth.

He stood silently for a moment before speaking, "I saw what could be our fate. It is not a curse that shall come about that we are looking for, but a curse than is ending," he said as he rose to his feet.

"What are you talking about, old boy?" Jonathan asked in confusion as he leaned against the far wall. Ardeth envied him for not having to endure the horrible visions that he had just seen.

"I will tell you when O'Connell is present. Until then continue to read what you can. Pay careful attention to anything containing curses or prayers. Everyone slowly returned to their work as Ardeth turned back to the wall. He hesitantly touched another stone, but no other visions were forthcoming. He searched for the curse that saved Unas' kingdom, but he found that the final stone was not covered in symbols. It seemed as though Unas had died before they had finished this chamber. It was just Ardeth's luck that the incantations that he needed happened to be inconveniently missing.

* * *

Josephine sat at the small oasis near the village as she slowly washed Naji's garments. The sun had set not long ago, and the sky was still awash with the vibrant colors of dusk. Normally, Josephine would have thoroughly enjoyed the quiet onset of night, but tonight she was too weary. Since leaving Naji's hut earlier, she had begun to have a light headache which soon evolved into fatigue that she just couldn't shake. Josephine blamed it on dehydration, but Hajar had made sure that she constantly drank . Josephine hadn't felt this weak since just after she came to live in the village. Her first week here, she had been stuck Hajar's hut with a high fever.

She knew that she didn't have a fever yet, but it might only be a matter of time. The only difference between then and now was that Ardeth had been by her side last time. Afterward, he had barely spoken to her until their nuptials, but he had been there everyday throughout her illness. Now, he was far away with no promise of a quick return, and Josephine was feeling more lonely and scared than ever.

As she pulled Naji's outer robe out of the cool waters, Josephine caught a glimpse of her reflection upon the crystal surface. She was pale, but she hadn't seen the sun in days, so her pallor wasn't too alarming. However, her bloodshot eyes and gaunt features were quite alarming. "Perhaps I need more rest," she sighed as she lay Naji's clothes out to dry. Even though the sun had set the desert heat would still cling to the air for another hour or so. Hopefully by the time the cooler air arrived Naji's garments would be dry enough to carry back to the village. Until then, all Josephine could do was wait.

At first, Josephine sang softly to the night air. When she became bored of her own voice, she decided that a nice swim would do wonders for her. After stripping out of her heavy robes, Josephine slipped into the cool water. She swam for quite a while enjoying how the cool water calmed her frayed nerves. When she got out, she was still completely exhausted. So, she sat at the edge of the water running her fingers along the surface.

Josephine had been sitting there for a while when she heard rustling in the bushes across the pond. Cautiously, she looked up to see who was there. To her surprise, she watched as Ardeth slip out of the underbrush. Immediately, her heart began to flutter at his appearance. He had come for her, to protect her. However, before Josephine could rise to greet him eagerly, she watched as two of the village girls appeared close behind him.

Josephine was confused at first, but she gasped when she saw one of the girls remove his facial coverings while the second girl tugged at his robes. She sighed in relief as Ardeth gently removed the girls' roaming fingers, but immediately the pair removed their own veils and began to remove their robes as well. Josephine tried to stand to protest, but she was too weak to rise. She watched in horror as the two beautiful young women stood naked before her husband begging him to join them for a swim. The girls each took one of his arms as they tried to pull him toward the water, and Josephine felt her heart clench and shatter as he followed them. She let out an agonized cry as she watched two woman cling to her husband's body.

"Josephine! What's wrong?," came a familiar voice right beside her, but Josephine was too focused on the scene before her to pay attention to the voice. "Josephine are you alright?" the soothing frantic voice asked again.

"How could he? I love him. How could he betray me?" she moaned as she put her head in her hands and wept. When the voice asked who betrayed her, she screamed, "Ardeth!"

"What did he do, dear?" the voice asked urgently. Josephine finally looked up to see that it was Nasira who held her and begged to know what was going on.

"Can't you see?" Josephine asked as she pointed to the clear pool where Ardeth swam with the two women. However, when Nasira followed her gaze, she found nothing but the clear water.

"What are you looking at, Josephine?" she asked in confusion when she saw nothing that would point to Ardeth.

"Look at him with those..." Josephine paused when she too looked back at the water and saw nothing. "He...Where did he go?" she asked in confused agony.

"No one is here dear," Nasira said soothingly.

"But he was with two women!"

"He's still in Cairo, Josephine. There is no one here but us. Are you sure that you are feeling well?" Nasira asked worriedly as she looked into Josephine's tearful eyes. Josephine didn't answer her because she was too busy staring off trying to understand what she had just seen. Her mind kept going back to the last time she had a vision. Might this one come true as well? Why else would she have envisioned her husband being unfaithful. "Josie, it's getting late. Perhaps we should let my husband escort us back to the village," Nasira suggested as she pulled Josephine to her feet. Josephine just nodded and let herself be guided away from the water's edge with Naji's robes in hand. She felt even more ill than before, and now she had her husband's fidelity, or lack there of, to worry about as well.

* * *

It took the rest of the day for them to read and translate enough of the ancient drawings to understand most of what was written. As the sun set, they slowly made their way back to the surface to gather and share both a meal and their findings.

"So, did you find out anything about this curse?" Rick asked from where he sat stoking a small fire. The sun had set not an hour before, and everyone was beginning to feel the pangs of hunger.

Ardeth had just pulled himself out of the chamber, thanks to Rick's help, and was trying to get his bearings. "It was very enlightening, my friend. However, I fear that this is only the beginning," Ardeth sighed as took a seat beside Abdullah's limp form. The fevered man had barely made it through the heat of the day, but his body seemed to be relaxing now. Ardeth only hoped that this was a good sign and not his final moments.

"What do you mean, this is just the beginning?" Rick asked suspiciously as he watched Ardeth check on the prone man.

Ardeth made sure that everyone was gathered round so that he would only have to voice his theories once. When he was satisfied that all were listening, he began. "The wall that I chose to read must have been sealed with a spell or prayer. When I touched it, I had a vision of Pharaoh Unas. Of what this plague is capable of. If I understood the visions correctly, we are not looking for a curse that will be unleashed, but a curse that is ending. The bugs that were painted on the walls in the chamber are the true threat. Their bite evidently causes one to act differently. There was a riddle that explained it...'Indigo will show our greatest wants, but the desires of one shall be the downfall of a nation...unless the one that wants for nothing sacrifices all.' These bugs' venom causes the victim to act upon their deepest desires," Ardeth explained slowly as though he was trying to completely understand things himself.

"Achieving one's greatest desires. I see nothing wrong with that," Jonathan said easily cutting in. "Where can I find one of these bugs, maybe I'll finally get rich."

"It is not so simple my friend. It seems that Unas faced the downfall of his kingdom and was forced to trust its fate in the hands of a mysterious stranger from deep in the deserts. Only he was able to stop the plague and save the kingdom...but at what cost?" he finished in a whisper to himself. Ardeth sighed tiredly as he thought of the vision of the Pharaoh's son as he jumped off the balcony. Unas' dynasty ended at that horrific moment.

"That's promising. How did this man stop the plague?" Evy asked as her scholarly mind began to work.

"The curse that you read about is my only guess. Neither the method or incantation is written on the wall. Evidently, Unas must have died before they finished his tomb so the final stone was never painted. However, if the curse is in a book then the man must have passed it on. I can only think of one other place in the desert that such knowledge might be stored...We leave before dawn," he said as he rose from the fire and walked off into the shadows to think. However, as soon as he was alone, his thoughts strayed to his wife. "I will come back to you before we set out again," he whispered to the wind. Tomorrow they would ride for their home to bring Abdullah to Ardeth's grandmother and to see to Naji's condition. Then they would ride out once again.

XXX

I don't own Pharaoh Unas. He was the last Pharaoh of the 5th Dynasty. His tomb is near Cairo, and some of the Pyramid Texts were found at that site. Also, Khenut was one of his wives. However, everything else I've made up for the story since not much is really known about him.

XXX

I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed or added this to their favorites/ alerts lists. You guys are wonderful, and you keep me writing. Hopefully, the next chapter will not take me a month and a half to post, but until then let me know what you think so far!


	7. Seduction and Denial

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

AN: I am so sorry that it's been so long between chapters. I've been getting ready for college, and I just moved in last week so everything's been a whirlwind. I hope you enjoy this chapter and that it makes up a little for my absence. Warning: little bit of "adult content" in this chapter, so you've been warned.

Chapter 7 Seduction and Denial

Josephine woke up in a cold sweat. This was the third night in a row that nightmares of Ardeth had haunted her sleep. Tears prevented her from seeing anything in the dark room of her hut, but she could hear sounds coming from outside. There had to be several hours before the sun rose, so either the village was under attack or some of the warriors had returned. Josephine slowly pushed the blankets off of her tired body as she rose from her bed. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she wrapped one of Ardeth's large robes about her shivering body.

As she slowly appeared in the doorway to the hut she shared with Ardeth, she saw that the village was alight with blazing torches. Women ran about fetching water and food. Warriors marched around with determined looks upon their faces. Then Josephine saw him marching toward her looking serious as ever with his head coverings removed and his tattered robes swaying in the desert wind. Josephine was shocked when she found herself lifted off the ground into his arms and swung around like a doll.

"Thank you," Rashid whispered as he placed her back on her feet and fell to his knees in front of her hugged her legs as a small child would. "He told me you watched over him and cared for him. I can never repay such kindness," he rambled as he clutched at her robes and actually allowed her to see his tears.

Josephine slowly knelt beside her husband's closest friend as she clutched his hands in hers. "Naji is a dear friend. I stayed with him because I care about him. Never think that you must repay me for such a thing. I am just happy that you have returned to see him healing," she said as she wiped the tears from his eyes and pulled him to his feet. She still felt weak and was upset that it was not Ardeth who was returning, but she was glad to see Rashid well. "Tell me you bring good news with you," she whispered as they walked together toward he and Naji's hut. Naji had been moved out of the tent just the day before and placed back in his own home.

"I'm afraid that such news is not the case," Rashid spoke gravely as he held her hand protectively. "I hope that your husband's travels are more successful than my own. All I found was death and destruction where there was once beautiful life, but I won't worry you with the horrible specifics," he said as they entered his hut quietly.

"Are all of your men well, or should I be assisting Hajar in the healer's quarters?" Josephine asked as they approached Naji's room.

"No one sustained significant injuries, thank Allah," Rashid said as he entered his brother's room without warning. Josephine saw Naji laying on his back covered in a thin sheet. She knew that it was highly inappropriate for her to be alone in the house of not one but two unmarried men, but since Naji had been in her charge the villagers had looked the other way. Now that Rashid was back, she doubted they would continue to turn a blind eye to it. "He still has a fever, but he said that you assured him it was normal," Rashid's words brought her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, it's his body's natural defense against infection. So long as it stays low, he will be fine. It has been coming and going, so I don't think it is anything to worry about," she said as she sat on Naji's bed and pulled the covers back to check his injuries. She hadn't had the chance to do so during the day because of the confusion while moving him, but since she was there now she decided that she might as well take a look. He was healing rapidly considering the extent of the damage, but Naji was in his prime. Ardeth didn't heal that fast because he had been injured so many times that his body took much more time to heal now.

Josephine watched as Naji continued to sleep peacefully. Rashid paced the room silently watching them with relief clearly written across his features. Josephine prayed that she would soon feel such relief with her husband's return.

* * *

Josephine's prayers were answered the next morning. As the sun began its ascent into the open sky, Ardeth and his men rode into the camp followed closely by the O'Connells and Josephine's sister. Josephine had been gathering water at the well when she saw the cloud of dust that announced their arrival. Sprinting toward the village entrance, Josephine didn't even wait for Ardeth to dismount before she threw herself into his arms.

"I was so worried," she sobbed quietly forgetting all of her nightmares just at the sight of her beloved. It wasn't until Ardeth slid out of the saddle and held her at arm's distance that she noticed her sister's presence.

"Josie!" her sister cried as she slid off her own mount and rushed toward her elder sister. Josephine caught her in a fierce embrace, but she refused to move away from Ardeth's side.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" Josephine exclaimed as she looked at her husband with admiration, obviously believing this was a gift to her.

"We will speak when we get the chance to be alone," Rose said as she glanced around at the group who was staring at them.

When she said that, everyone seemed to awaken once again with a sense of urgency. "O'Connell, come. We must make plans," Ardeth said as he began to march toward the elders' hut.

"But Ardeth you just returned from nearly a week if riding. You must be hungry and exhausted. You should come home and let me care for you," Josephine said as she grasped Ardeth's wrist.

Ardeth paused and turned to look into his wife's large brown eyes. She was begging him, but he did not have the time to tend to her worries. Every moment that slipped by was necessary to finding a way to stop this plague. "Josephine, I have things to attend to that are more important than my comfort. More important than even your piece of mind. Please understand. You have seen what we have gone up against in the past. You know that I would spend my every waking moment with you and you alone if I could," he whispered in her ear as he pulled her tightly to his chest. "Take Jonathan and Abdullah to Hajar's hut, he is gravely ill," he instructed before marching off once again.

Josephine held back her tears as she told Jonathan to follow her as he led the horse that carried Abdullah's unconscious form. As she walked, her nightmares began to swirl in her mind again. The wind whispered of her husband's infidelity, and Josephine knew she had to do something if she was going to keep Ardeth as her own.

* * *

The sun was setting by the time Ardeth finally made it to his own hut. They were to head out in the morning, and he still had many things to arrange before then. However, he needed to scrub the layers of desert from his skin before he would be able to concentrate once again. As he entered his home, he was immediately greeted by the scent of calming incense. He didn't say anything as he walked down the dim hall to he and Josephine's bed chamber.

As he stepped through the veils that served as a door, he was welcomed by a sight that would be seared into his mind till his dying day. Josephine sat with her back to him barely covered by only a long, shear crimson sheet. It resembled the veils that covered their doorway, but it was slightly larger in size. It was draped over her in such a way that he could follow the curve of her milky skinned back all the way down to the small of it. However, as she turned to face him, the shroud was gathered in the front to hide the supple flesh of her breasts. The shroud opened again just below the apex of her thighs to reveal most of her elegant legs.

Ardeth stood frozen just within the room as he gazed upon the woman who had willingly bound her life to his. He couldn't help but send a prayer of thanks to Allah for blessing him with such a wife; however, he wished to curse him as well because Ardeth could not enjoy such a gift while the fate of his people hung in the balance. He was finally brought back to reality when he heard Josephine speak in a soft tone.

"Welcome home husband," she whispered as she slowly stood, the veil sliding down slightly to reveal the tops of her breasts. Ardeth fought to keep his composure as he watched her approach him. Her hips swayed in a way he never would have expected his mousy wife to be able to move, and with each step the material that covered her slid back to reveal her beautiful legs.

"Allah be merciful," he whispered as he took a step forward. "Josephine, what is the meaning of this?" he inquired in a tone that was much stronger than he thought himself capable of at the moment.

"I'm welcoming my husband home like any dutiful wife," she said as she finally reached him only to drop the shroud and stand before him completely nude. She reached up and ran her fingers through his tangled hair. Her other hand cupped his firm jaw and stroked his cheek. "I have awaited your return since you left me on our wedding night. I thought we could pick up where we left off," she whispered before trailing kisses up his jaw to nibble at his earlobe.

Ardeth closed his eyes tightly trying to find the strength to reject the one person who could distract him from his duty. After several moments, he found his voice. "Josephine, my love, I want nothing more than to carry you to bed and continue that magical night, but there is still work to be done. I must ride out again in the morning, and I must send out scouts and messengers to the other tribes. There is no place I would rather be, but my duty to my people must out weight my duty to my own selfish needs," he spoke gently as he ran his fingers lightly up and down her arms.

"What of the needs of your wife?"she said coaxingly as she began to untie the sash at his waist.

"You knew when you married me that my duty as chieftain would always have to come first..."

"Don't I satisfy you?" she asked as she worried her bottom lip looking straight into his dark eyes.

"Dearest..."

"There are others aren't there."

"Other whats?"

"You go to them so you can ignore me or use me for breeding when you need an heir. I bet they satisfy you," she now spat. Josephine's mood suddenly changing from alluring to aggressive in a dangerous way.

"Josephine, what are you talking about?" Ardeth asked as he began to worry at her sudden change in mood.

"Don't pretend you don't know of what I speak. How many are there? You probably have an entire harem that you visit every time you have to save the world. Do I disgust you so much that you need others to fulfill your needs?" she nearly screamed as she raised her hand to slap him, but he caught it just before she made contact.

"Never raise you hand to me," he growled as he held her wrist tightly. "What is wrong with you Josephine? I came back to you alive as you'd asked of me, I even brought your sister to you..."

"Is it her that you have been unfaithful with? She was always deemed the prettier of the two of us, but that is low even for a heathen like you!" she shrieked.

Ardeth grabbed both her upper arms and shook her harshly as he looked at her straight in the eye. Fire burned in his own eyes as he looked at her. "You accuse me of being unfaithful? And with, of all people, your own sister? Josephine if you thought so low of me, why did you even marry me? Have I not proven myself time and again?" he asked harshly as he continued to shake her. He paused for a moment and looked down at the pool of crimson fabric on the floor. "I will not stay to be disrespected in my own home," he finished in a whisper as he released her and turned to leave.

Just as he made it to the doorway, he heard a soft sob and a weak voice. "Please don't leave me. I don't know what came over me," Josephine whispered between hiccuping sobs. Ardeth glanced over his shoulder only to find her standing in the middle of the room trembling. Her whole body quivered as bright rivers of tears streamed down her face, and her arms came up to cover her nakedness.

Ardeth sighed as he quickly released the sash holding his outer robed. He took the outer garment and swathed her shaking form in it before lifting her into his arms and carrying her to their bed. He lay down beside her and held her to his chest as she clung to him like a small child. "I worry for you so much that it drives me mad. I don't know what I would do without you. You're all I could ever want," she whispered between sobs into his chest.

"I'm sorry that I caused you such worry," he apologized as he stroked her hair and kissed the crown of her head.

"Will you just hold me for a while?" she asked as she continued to clutch him.

"I'll stay until you find sleep, my love, and I will wake you before I leave," he promised as he gently began to rock them back and forth in a comforting motion. Soon, Josephine's breathing evened out, and she found sleep. However, Ardeth continued to hold her long into the night, unwilling to let her go knowing that just as their wedding night, this could be their last night together.

* * *

Morning came too soon, and Ardeth returned to say goodbye to Josephine before mounting up. When he entered the room, he found her twisted in his robe. He gazed at her for several minutes before waking her gently. "Josephine, I must be leaving," he said softly as he rubbed her back. She slowly woke and gazed at him sleepily. He helped her dress, and they left the hut together. Ardeth, who never showed his affection publicly, was actually holding Josephine's hand tightly in his grasp.

As he swung up into the saddle, tears sprung to Josephine's eyes. "Please don't leave me," she begged as she clutched his booted foot. "Please stay with me!"

"I must go. You know that," he said calmly as he bent down to hold her hand again for a brief moment.

"Evy is going with you. Why can't I go as well?" she asked as tears flowed rapidly down her cheeks.

"You are the wife of a chieftain now, Josephine. Your life is sacred. I cannot endanger you or our chances of having a child," Ardeth whispered as he looked her straight in the eye.

"It takes two people to create and raise a child," she said sourly, referring to his lack of both interest and presence.

"I promise I will return to you, and when I do you will be wishing to get rid of me because I will exhaust you beyond measure," he said as he quickly pressed his lips to hers and kicked his horse into a trot. Josephine chased after them until they reached the edge of the village where she stood sobbing as she watched them ride off into some unknown danger. She didn't move from her spot until she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. She turned to see her sister standing beside her along with Alex, and she fell into Rose's arms and sobbed. She didn't understand why she was suddenly so dependent on others. All she knew was that she was wearier than she had ever been, even more than in the time she had believed Ardeth to be dead.

xXx

I know Josephine seems to be becoming a bit weak and whiny, but don't worry her feisty side will be back shortly. Once she finds out what's happened to her, she won't go out without a fight. Thank you to those of you have been reviewing. You guys are wonderful, and you continue to inspire me to keep going with this.


End file.
